On the side of Love
by Vatel
Summary: The story begins right after Anakin lost his arm at Genosis. Now Padme's doubting their future together and wants to forget about her confession. What will Anakin do? Will go right into ROTH but have a different end
1. Chapter 1

Padme was looking at Anakin through the glass wall. Medical droid took metallic arm, placed it next to Anakin and started treating his wound. Padme saw Anakin's face distorted from pain.

-Don't worry Padme, - she heard Obi-Van's voice and turned to him. – He's gonna be fine. That happens to many Jedies.

-But how come it happened to him? – Padme glanced at Anakin again. – I mean he's so… strong.

-He's not, - Obi-Van sighed. – He is very powerful as a warrior, but he's too emotional.

Padme turned pale. She remembered Obi-Van's look when she rushed to Anakin when she saw his injured arm and hugged him. Why… Why did it happen? She's not just some girl who can do anything she wants. She's a Senator. She should be able to control her feelings! But she gave up. She confessed her love to him and there was no turning back… Or was there?

Padme glanced at Anakin with tears in her eyes.

-I'm tired, - she said to Obi-Van. – Please tell Anakin that I want to talk to him in the morning.

-You'll have a lot of time for that.

-What do you mean?

-The Council ordered Anakin to take you to Naboo. I'm gonna leave to Coruscant now and you'll head to Naboo. You don't mind, do you? – Obi-Van looked at her attentively, but she focused her mind so he could not read it with his Force powers.

-Yes, that's ok. I need to spend some time with my family now. Thank you for everything you did, Obi-Van. I hope to see you soon again.

She glanced at Anakin one last time and went to her cabin.

Meanwhile, Obi-Van entered the medical cabinet.

-How's it going? – he asked the droid.

'It's gonna be fine' was the answer.

-Damn it hurts, - Anakin grumbled.

-You've got a new mission, Anakin.

-What? – Anakin looked at his Master with interest.

-You'll escort Padme to Naboo. We don't know if she's still in danger.

-Where is she now?

-Sleeping. She said she was tired. And that she wanted to talk to you.

-I'll see her first thing in the morning.

-I have to go now, - Obi-Van turned to the door. – The Council prepared something for me too.

-May the Force be with you Master, - Anakin said customary.

Obi-Van looked right into the padawan's eyes.

-May the Force be with _you_, Anakin.

Padme couldn't sleep. Ani… Anakin… Little boy who turned into a man and crashed the world around her. She remembered his 'I'll marry you someday'. Many times she came back to that memory and couldn't help laughing but that was before. Before he came back into her life.

That day she saw him at her place at Coruscant, the way his "you've grown more beautiful" sounded… For the first days he still seemed to be a little boy… Only in that perfect man's body. But then… In his touch and in his kiss she felt how mature he's grown. How great that could be… To leave herself in his arms not caring of anything or anyone just adore and be adored for the rest of her life…

How will he react when she tells him that it's over? That she was wrong and it was an impulse… That she was scared of dying and wanted to feel loved for the last seconds of her life? What will he do? When she tells him all those lies and loses him forever? There was no answer for that. But that was the only right thing to do for her. For Senator Amidala, former Queen of Naboo.

Anakin had to spend the whole next day at the medical room. He wanted to go and see Padme but the droid just didn't let him get off the bed. And Padme didn't come either. It was so strange considering that there was nobody but clones and droids on the ship now. No one could see them, no one could get in their way…

Anakin smiled. Then years he's been dreaming of an opportunity to see her again, to look at her angelic face, to hear her voice… But even in most daring dreams he couldn't hope her voice to tell him those wonderful things.

_My love for you is a puzzle, Annie, for which I have no answers. I can't control it... and now I don't care. I truly, deeply love you._

She loves him… She… the most adorable girl in the Galaxy laid her eyes on him…

But he still worried about her. Where was she? He asked the 3PO to go and see her and couldn't help waiting for him to return.

-Master, - said 3PO coming in. – Lady Padme says she's not feeling very well, she wants to rest in her cabin before we get to Naboo.

-But… - Anakin looked shocked. – Doesn't she want to see me? Did she ask about me?

-Yes, Master, and I told her that you feel much better now.

-That's it! – Anakin exclaimed unplugging the wires connected to his new arm. – I have to go and see her now!

-Excuse me, Master Skywalker, - a clone came in. – We're almost at Naboo now and we need you to land the ship.

-All right, - Anakin grabbed his cloak and then turned to 3PO. – You tell Padme that we're about to land. And that I want to talk her.

-Yes, Master.

As soon as 3PO told her the news, Padme got even more nervous. She'll have to tell him everything now. She looked into a little mirror. Gosh she needed to take a shower and change. She still had that former white (now it was all dirty) costume on. And even though she wanted to tell Anakin that nothing could happen between them, she would still prefer to look much prettier.

'This won't be long' Padme thought. 'Anakin will get mad, then heart-broken and then leave to his Order and I'll stay at home and be able to cry over my broken reality…'

Twenty minutes later 3PO came again and told her it was time to go.

-Master contacted your parents and they're gonna send a speeder for us.

-That's great, 3PO, thank you very much.

Padme sighed. So she won't be able to tell him anything on their way home. Cause considering his way of driving they're gonna get to her parents's house awfully quickly. Padme waited until the last moment to leave her cabin. The ship has already landed and she could see the speeder that her family had sent and… O! There was also her father! Padme smiled happily. Not only she was so glad to see him, but now she didn't need to decide how she should behave next to Anakin while they're alone. She rushed out of the ship and almost fell into her father's arms.

-Padme, - he said holding her. – I'm so glad you're fine! You're so silly! Why do you keep getting into troubles? I mean you're a Senator, not a warrior! Where is that Jedi that was supposed to protect you for Galaxy's sake?

-I am here, - Padme heard Anakin's voice right behind her.

-Anakin has nothing to do with that! – Padme exclaimed. – My friend was in trouble and I had to go to Genosis to save him! Anakin could do nothing but join me.

-But look at you! – Ruwee said. – You've got those terrible wounds on your back!

-So what, dad? Anakin is the one who got really injured! Look! – Padme pointed at Anakin's arm avoiding his eyes.

-I guess we can discuss it all a bit later, - Anakin said in a calm voice. – Padme spent the whole day in bed and I think we'd better take her home where she can continue resting.

Padme tried to guess if there was a sarcasm in his voice but couldn't. His face was also blanc. 'Of course, he's a Jedi…' she thought bitterly.

On their way Padme kept talking to her father asking him millions of questions about Sola, Jobal and little ones. Anakin drove the speeder without even glancing at them. When they arrived, the dinned was served and after that they had to tell everything about what had happened on Genosis. Padme was exhausted of all those questions and was happy to leave for her bedroom. Sola followed her so she just wished Anakin a 'good night', he bowed politely and went to the guest room.

-So! – Sola exclaimed intrigued as they entered Padme's bedroom. – Did he lose his arm protecting you?

-No, Sola! – Padme sighed and sat on her bed. – He had to fight a very powerful man. Count Dooku. He's a Sith.

-That's so terrible, - Sola said. – I mean he's got only one hand to caress you now and believe me…

-Shut up! – Padme interrupted her. – Anakin is a Jedi! He's not supposed to caress anyone! He's not supposed to love a woman or to be with a woman. That's strictly forbidden for any Jedi!

-Really? – Sola finally turned serious. – Well that I have to say that he's not a very good Jedi. It's impossible not to understand how much he cares for you.

-That is the problem, Sola, - Padme looked at her with tears in her eyes. – He's a very good Jedi. He's gonna become one of the strongest in the Galaxy… It's his dream. And I'm not gonna spoil it. So please, stop teasing me.

-I'm sorry, - Sola whispered. She had never seen Padme so upset before. – Do you want me to stay with you now?

-No, - Padme answered. – I'm gonna sleep now.

Sola stood up and left the room. Padme wiped her tears and went to the bathroom. After a shower she put on a blue nightgown, took a brush and walked out on the balcony doing her hair. It was a beautiful night. Padme took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled.

-You look gorgeous, - she heard and the brush fell out of her hand. She turned her head and saw Anakin leaned against the balustrade.

-What are you doing here? – she whispered. – You could be seen!

-I sense everything, Padme. There's nobody else around now.

She couldn't argue with that. She took a deep breath again. It was time to set things right now. It was time to tell Anakin that they can't be together.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I want to thank the reviewers! I'm glad you liked it!

Please, don't get mad about my grammar and things like that, cause English is not my native language.

Hope you'll enjoy the story! We'll get to the wedding pretty soon!

-You shouldn't be here, - Padme said avoiding his look.

-Why? – Anakin stepped to her with a smile. – I want to be with you, Padme. I want to kiss you and hold you in my arms and…

-Say no more! – Padme raised her voice and Anakin looked at her surprised.

-What happened, Padme?

-I lied to you, - she said. – I'm sorry, but I did.

-What do you mean you lied?

-I… - Padme turned away from him. – I told you that I loved you. But that's not true. I… I was scared of death and that's why I said that.

-That doesn't make any sense, - Anakin said in a low voice. – I don't understand. I don't believe you.

-You have to, - Padme said trying to hide her tears. – I'm sorry I was that irresponsible…

-Stop it, Padme, - Anakin sounded like begging. – Please stop it. I know that what you said is true cause I… I can feel it in you…

-Annie, I know it's hard, but we'll have to forget about it, - Padme said with tears running down her cheeks. – You'll deal with that… A bit later Annie… when you grow up you'll realize I was right…

-So I'm not mature enough? – Padme saw rage in his eyes.

-You're like a baby! We can't be together Annie! We can't!

-Don't you ever call me that again! – Anakin pressed her to the wall. – My name is Anakin and I'm not 9 anymore!

-I know that but… - Padme murmured. He was so close to her. And he was so strong. She could do nothing but realize that she was… turned on by this… maybe for the first time in her life…

-You don't know! – Anakin grumbled. – You think I'm not a man? Well I'll prove you're wrong.

With that he took her in his arms, carried her inside the room and threw on the bed.

-What are you… what are you gonna do? – Padme was looking at him with her eyes open wide.

-Something that only grownups do, be sure, - he said and ripped the shirt on himself throwing it away. Padme couldn't help admiring his muscled chest… Meanwhile Anakin pressed her to the bed covering her with his body and started kissing her lips, her neck… His lips were everywhere and Padme would give anything for this moment to last forever. She realized that she was caressing him back, but couldn't and in fact really didn't want to stop.

It seemed they couldn't get enough of each other, but when Anakin started kissing her chest and it was time to remove her nightgown he suddenly stopped and looked at her with fear in his eyes.

Padme didn't even have time to breathe out and he was already in another corner of the room.

-O my God, Padme… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… I didn't want to… I mean I wanted to… How can I not want to…? I mean I'm terribly sorry…

He looked like he's gonna cry and Padme just smiled.

-I'm sorry too…- she got off the bed, came up to him and grabbed his hand. – I'm sorry that I lied. I'm sorry that I wasn't brave enough to accept my feelings to you.

-So… - Anakin squeezed her hand. – You do love me?

-I wish I didn't. But I do… I'm so in love with you, Anakin…

-O Padme… Please don't ever do that again to me…

-And you know what I'm also sorry about? – Padme looked at him slyly.

-What?

-That you've stopped…

-Stopped what?

-Something that only grownups do, - Padme said.

-Are you sure? – Anakin caressed her cheek. – Don't you wanna get married before we do that?

-I don't know… - Padme turned away from him. – We can wait… I guess…

But a second later she felt his kisses on her bare shoulder and couldn't help moaning. His hands caressed her thighs, her waist, suddenly they were all over her…

-No we can't… - Anakin whispered in her ear kissing it. – I know I can't.

She knew she couldn't either. She turned to him and their lips met in passionate kiss.

-I love you Padme… - Anakin whispered. – I love you so much…

-I love you too Anakin, - Padme moaned. Suddenly she stepped back and looked at Anakin eyes. Then she moved the straps that kept the gown on her. In a moment the gown was on the floor right at her feet. Anakin sighed admiring her perfection.

Slowly he kneeled down in front of her and said:

-Padme, I've never loved any woman in my life. You are the only person I love. And I will forever. I swear my fidelity to you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I'll give my life…I'll…

Padme kneeled down in front of him too and covered his mouth with her hand.

-I'm not a Jedi and I can't read you mind, - she whispered. – But I'm a woman who loves you more than anything in this life. You don't need to say anything to me because I already know.

She kissed him and in each others arms they fell on the floor.

Anakin was the first to wake up. He looked around the room. Their clothes were all over it, he smiled. Padme was still sleeping. With his real hand Anakin touched her soft beautiful hair. He wanted her to wake up, but couldn't help looking at her while she was asleep, because she was unbelievably gorgeous. Why was it all so hard? Why couldn't he just scream about his love so everyone would know about his happiness? What is so wrong with loving a woman? And he'll be able to fulfill his Jedi duties too… Why does it have to be forbidden?

-Anakin… - Padme opened her eyes and turned to him.

-Good morning, - he whispered.

She smiled and leaned to kiss him.

-How do you feel? Are you ok? – Anakin asked caressing her bare shoulder. – I didn't mean to hurt you… you know…

-Of course I know! – Padme said. – And I'm ok, don't worry.

-I want to ask you something?

-What?

-Tell me, - Anakin squeezed her hand. – Did you ever think about me in all those years?

-I did. How could I forget what you did for my planet and my people!

-Padme, - Anakin looked right into her eyes. – I mean another thing you know.

Padme sighed.

-Anakin, remember that ten years ago you were only nine… You behaved just like other boys… well… mostly. And I had to grow up really early, I had to rule the planet. And ten years ago I didn't think of love…

-I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, - he said bitterly.

-Then how come you still joined the order of Jedies? – she asked slyly. – Back then we both had issues. And we still do.

-You know what I just can't understand? – Anakin clasped Padme to his bosom. 0 Why does it have to be so wrong when it feels so right?

-I know what you mean… - she said caressing his shoulder.

-Padme! Are you up? – they heard Sola's voice behind the door and looked at each other in fear.

-What do we do now? – Padme whispered.

Anakin moved his hand and the next second the Force brought all his clothes to him. He started getting dressed very quickly.

-You know you could have helped me too, - Padme grumbled, hurrying to get her clothes too.

-I'll go to my room now, - Anakin whispered and gave her a quick but very soft kiss before disappearing on a balcony.

-Padme! Are you there? – Sola asked.

-Yeah, - Padme opened the door. – I was in the bathroom.


End file.
